


Je suis cap de l'écrire, es-tu cap de le lire ?

by Smilefurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, Cap ou pas Cap, Gen, LeviNile, Parodie de Fanfiction, Parody, ereri, jeanarmin - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilefurus/pseuds/Smilefurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'OS défi "Cap ou pas Cap" 1 . Un mystérieux phénomène se produit au sein du QG de l'unité spéciale. Une bande dessinée mettant en scène le caporal-chef Levi avec Eren Jäger dans une romance dite "au bon goût de Yaoi" rend ce dernier furieux. Hélas, la plaisanterie se répète, visant d'autres soldats masculins. Qui est donc l'auteur qui provoque la colère de ses camarades ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je suis cap de l'écrire, es-tu cap de le lire ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neechu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/gifts).



> Hello ! Voici la réalisation de mon premier défi lancé par Neechu, dans le cadre du "cap ou pas cap" de l'APDES.
> 
> Ce texte est dont le premier (et je n'espère pas le dernier) de ce recueil.
> 
> Voici l'intitulé exact du défi lancé par Neechu :   
> "Cap ou pas cap de nous dire qui est le mystérieux anonyme qui dessine des bandes dessinés yaoi en utilisant les soldats pour le journal ? (Avec, en bonus, la réaction de Levi quand il découvre ce fameux numéro où Nile et lui échangent toutes sortes de fluides corporels... ?)
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop si la mission est menée à bien, mais je me suis éclatée à écrire ce texte. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu en faire plus mais ma muse m'a limité. Avant de recevoir des tomates pour ceux ou celles qui ne l'auront pas compris, ceci est du crack, et en quelque sorte une parodie de ce que nous partageons sur ce site.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER (je l'avais oublié x_x) : SnK ne m'appartient pas, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Eren essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas recracher sa gorgée de thé chaud, mais s'étouffant avec le liquide presque brouillant, capitula en quelques secondes. « Qui est l'enflure qui a osé faire ça ? » s'écria-t-il alors qu'il essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche droite. Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre et les épaules se haussèrent. Jean pouffa de rire dans son coin, Armin écarquilla les yeux tandis que Connie regarda son camarade d'un air outré en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas suivre Jean dans le délire. « Arrête de te marrer où je te fais bouffer mon poing Jean !

\- Tout ce que tu veux Jäger, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de me foutre de ta gueule en t'imaginant fricoter avec Levi ! Un petit bisou bien baveux à ton amoureux ? »

Embarqué dans un élan de colère, Eren se leva de sa chaise -qui elle-même fut envoyée à un mètre derrière le jeune homme- et plaqua ses paumes contre la surface boisée de la table, si près de Jean que ce dernier put sentir le souffle de son camarade contre sa peau. Entendre le nom Levi, ou n'importe quel mot finissant par le son aïe lui donna des sueurs froides et des frissons d'effroi. Ce même tressaillement qui lui avait raidit le corps des pieds à la tête lorsqu'à peine réveillé, il avait trouvé sous son oreiller une drôle de bande dessinée. Cette dernière lui revint à l'esprit, ce qui l'enfonça dans un profond embarras et le fit rougir. Néanmoins, cela ne retira aucune amertume au soldat qui n'en perdit pas moins sa langue et son vocabulaire virulent. Après tout, il s'agissait de Jean Kirstein et de ses provocations en tout genre.

\- Boucle-là, merde !

\- Eren, tu devrais te calmer, Levi arrive ! Intervint Armin en frottant d'une main amicale le dos de son ami.

Eren fixa Jean d'un regard noir avant de reprendre sa chaise et de s'asseoir. Il en a de la chance ce con, pensa-t-il en émiettant de rage son morceau de pain nappé de confiture, qu'il lâcha quand les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent dans un bruit imposant. Eren aperçut le visage froid du caporal-chef Levi et détourna de suite le regard, mais quoi qu'il fasse, il ne songea qu'aux dessins explicites découverts une heure plus tôt. Armin remarqua le malaise d'Eren et se sentit à son tour tracassé. « Ne t'en fais pas… Il ne les verras pas, ces dessins obscènes. » lui souffla-t-il avec discrétion afin de ne pas être entendu par l'homme qui passa à côté d'eux. Connie pointa du doigt le tas de feuille et le cacha en vitesse sous ses fesses. Levi ne remarqua rien et s'installa sur une place vacante.

\- J'ai eu chaud… Murmura Eren, cette affaire ne doit pas être divulguée. Les gars, je compte sur vous pour tenir votre langue hein !

\- En quel honneur, Jäger ?

\- Jean, le jour où cela t'arrivera, tu peux me croire sur parole, tout le monde sera au courant. Donc tu la ferme et c'est tout.

\- Tu peux aussi me filer tes deux tartines, là nous serons d'accord.

Eren hésita, mais finit par céder. « De toute manière, ce torchon m'a coupé l'appétit ! »

x x x

Pour les soldats de l'unité spéciale, la journée fut riche en entraînement. À la fin de celle-ci, Eren et Armin ne se firent pas prier et remontèrent au dortoir. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, le brun avait tenu à récupérer la bande dessinée -l'unique exemplaire-, ce à quoi Connie ne s'était pas opposé. De retour entre les quatre murs qui leur servaient de chambre à coucher, les deux adolescents vidés d'énergie se laissèrent choir sur le premier venu. Armin fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et y extirpa les quelques pages pliées en six. « Yaoi… aussi nommé Boy's Love. » déclara-t-il en soupirant, l'air sérieux. « J'en ai déjà entendu parlé, en tendant l'oreille… Ça m'a l'air d'être un genre très populaire ces derniers temps, surtout auprès des filles. Enfin, c'est Sasha qui m'en a parlé.

\- Donc cela voudrait dire que ce torchon aurait été dessiné et pensé par une nana ?

\- Peut-être Eren, tout comme cela aurait pu venir d'un garçon. Tout est possible et nous allons devoir être rigoureux dans la recherche du coupable.

\- Même Jean ne serait pas assez tordu pour me dessiner à poil contre le torse dit « imberbe » de Levi « le professeur de sport », ou... »

Eren fit mine de vomir. Irrité, la bande dessinée se déforma sous son regard. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, s'en emparer pour la réduire en mille morceaux. Les deux amis se demandèrent comment une telle chose avait pu être réalisé et glissé sous l'oreiller du brun. Une relation entre un caporal-chef et un soldat transformé en enseignant et en élève n'avait déjà pas grand-chose de sain, s'il s'agissait en plus d'un mineur… Représenté de cette manière, par des baisers explicites, des langues et un lit, Eren se sentit sali. Si je le retrouve, l'auteur va passer un sale quart d'heure, avisa-t-il fixant le blond.

\- Regarde un peu sous la dernière case Eren !

L'intéressé se concentra. Quand il prit connaissance de la mention en bas du dernier feuillet, Eren pu sans mal distinguer les battements de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Le mécontentement qu'il ressentit agissait telle une tornade dans sa poitrine.

\- « Rendez-vous demain pour une nouvelle histoire d'amour au bon goût de Boy's Love ! » Il faut trouver la source de ce gros problème Armin.

Le blond acquiesça, encore loin de se douter que lui aussi allait victime de cette mascarade.

x x x

Le lendemain, les deux soldats ne trouvèrent aucuns dessins et furent aussitôt soulagés. Un sentiment qui se dissipa en une fraction de seconde lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée dans une salle où régna le silence le plus total. Eren et Armin prirent vite place aux côtés de Jean et de Connie, comme chaque matin. Le blond remarqua de suite la mine déconfite de Jean, qui cacha sous la table une feuille froissée par ses soins. Grâce à l'intervention de Connie, Armin put enfin découvrir la raison d'un tel accueil. « Lis cette merde si ça tu as en le courage Armin, tu comprendras pourquoi je tire une gueule pareille. » indiqua Jean avant de se frotter les paupières. Armin s'exécuta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dès la première ligne.

_« Le beau Jean se leva brusquement et tendit ses bras pour ramener vers lui le corps frêle de son camarade de chambre. Surpris, ce dernier trembla, la vue brouillée par des larmes qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de contenir au fond de son Être. Armin fut ému par la soudaine attention de ce garçon, celui qui lui plaisait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. « Jean, j'essaie de te comprendre mais je n'y parviens pas… Pourquoi es-tu si proche de moi aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il en fixant le parquet. « Pourquoi ? Voyons Armin, toi, le gars le plus intelligent du lycée. Parce que je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que cela. » Une apothéose, un feu d'artifice. Dans son estomac, le blond put sentir les chrysalides se briser, laissant place à une multitude de papillon. »_

_-_ Je dois… poursuivre la lecture plus longtemps ?

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Armin se liquéfia sur sa chaise. « Oui. Malheureusement pour toi, pour vous deux, ça ne se termine pas là… » indiqua Connie en essayant de rester sérieux.

« _Jean déposa délicatement son index sous le menton d'Armin et fit légèrement basculer sa tête vers l'arrière afin de pouvoir ancrer son regard à celui qu'il aimait tant. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur ensorcelé d'amour battit la chamade, à tel point que son cadet put le sentir sans grande difficulté. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Jean… Ça me touche réellement !_

_\- Je sais ce que tu peux faire Armin._

_\- Quoi donc alors ?_

_\- Mieux que des mots. Embrasse-moi. »_

_Armin voulut reculer de deux pas, intimidé, mais Jean l'enlaça fermement contre lui. Le plus jeune hésita avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du brun, douces et sucrées. Il glissa une main timide dans la chevelure soyeuse de son ami, renforçant cette étreinte qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. »_

\- Non, non, non ! Je ne lirais pas davantage, désolé… Affirma Armin avant de poursuivre. Bien que le partenaire aurait pu être pire, hein Jean…

\- Tes propos me vexeraient presque… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Oh et puis merde, on s'en fiche de toute manière !

Les joues du soldat Jäger se gonflèrent sous les éclats de rire qu'il tenta de contenir, en vain. Curieux, il s'empara du texte et le poursuivit à voix haute. « Sous les mains expertes du brun, Armin se cambra en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, toi aussi... » demanda Jean, les yeux pétillants. »

\- Bon, d'accord, je n'irai pas plus loin non plus… avoua Eren en se tordant sur sa chaise, mi hilare, mi gêné pour son ami qui subissait tout comme lui la veille les fantasmes d'un ou d'une camarade.

\- La dernière ligne annonce une nouvelle fois que ce n'est pas terminé. Deux autres hommes se verront gratifiés de… de ces trucs.

L'hypothèse qu'émit Armin mit les quatre adolescents d'accord. Tous hochèrent la tête, avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine. « C'est quoi ça Eren ? Je peux lire moi aussi ?

\- Non Mikasa ! Pas touche ! »

Jean se jeta sur Eren en passant par dessus la table et récupéra la feuille -qui peinait à se tenir droite à cause de son état lamentable-. La brune plissa les sourcils, une lueur curieuse naquit dans son regard. Elle questionna chaque garçon tour à tour mais n'obtint aucune information.

\- Pas de soucis, je vais employer une méthode plus forte…

\- Les amis ! Venez voir dans la cour ! Le caporal pète un plomb ! S'extasia Sasha, sautillant comme une puce dans le couloir.

x x x

« C'est quoi de cette merde immonde ? Si j'attrape l'auteur de ces conneries, je vais lui faire boire à la petite cuillère mon crachat, il verra si c'est « romantique » ! » Hors de lui, Levi piétina un tas de feuille identique à celui reçu la veille par le soldat Jäger. Erwin observa la scène de loin, l'index posé les lèvres. Il sembla pensif, de toute évidence cette blague insolite tournait au vinaigre.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave Levi.

\- Pas si grave ? J'espère que tu déconnes là. Non seulement on m'utilise sans mon consentement, mais le constipé qui a dessiné ce truc ose m'associer à une romance avec Nile !

\- Alors pour toi, ceci est pire que la menace qui plane sur nos têtes ?

\- Absolument pas, ça m'emmerde juste royalement ! Et toi, ça ne te fais pas grand-chose visiblement.

Erwin prit une longue inspiration tout en haussant les épaules. Il s'agenouilla afin de récupérer la fâcheuse bande dessinée et la feuilleta une fois debout. Ses traits faciaux ne bougèrent pas mais au fond de lui, les dessins osés firent un bon divertissement. Non pas pour le caractère sexuel qui s'en dégageait, mais pour ce qu'ils provoquaient chez Levi. Au fil des cases, les scènes devinrent plus licencieuse et cela le mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Loin d'être un homme jaloux, il s'avoua gêné par les échanges de fluide buccaux ainsi que de liquide séminale entre son amant -dont la relation restait secrète- et son rival, Nile Dawk.

Cachée derrière un buisson, Christa resta prudente. Ses esquisses et textes avaient rendu furieux ses camarades, ainsi que ses supérieurs. « Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte... » murmura-t-elle en soupirant. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. « Au moins, j'ai mené à bien ma mission. Ça, c'était du bon divertissement pour nous remonter le moral ! »


End file.
